


You Got The Moves

by NightmareAntagonist



Series: The Queen And The Liberator [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist
Summary: Just because you can do it, doesn't mean that you're going to want to. No matter who tries to convince, and how.
Relationships: Sami Zayn | El Generico/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Queen And The Liberator [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761412
Kudos: 1





	You Got The Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "I thought you said you can't dance." To throw something sweet together, and also tie Lynn together with Breezango here through things woo (as for those unaware cause im shameless shes the sister of tyler breeze lmao)
> 
> Lynn belongs to yours truly ~
> 
> \- part of the The Queen And The Liberator series, which is a collection of one shots in no particular order of the ship of Sami/Lynn -  
> \-----------------------------------------

The smile didn’t drop from his lips as the ginger man leaned against the doorframe of the locker room, eyes locked to the back of the purple-haired girl currently dancing in the middle of the room. The headphones covering her ears were almost as clear of a sign to him that Lynn wasn’t aware of his presence as her dancing was, Sami letting out a chuckle as he watched her packing her bags at the end of the night in the arena.

He would have lied if he had said that he didn’t enjoy what he was seeing. She had a way of moving when she thought nobody was watching that intrigued him, that was almost mesmerizing. Once you laid your eyes on a sigh such as a girl dancing, being totally oblivious to the fact that she was being watched, it was extremely difficult to turn away. Something about it was just extremely cute to him, how she let it all go, Sami having to admit the only time he had seen Lynn move as freely other than right now was when she got into the zone when she got inside the ring. 

Watching as Lynn reached down to her back, singing along to a song that he couldn’t recognize, Sami observed as she zipped it up, pulling the suitcase upwards before extending the handle of it out, and spinning around on her heels, ready to exit the locker room, only to stop dead on her tracks as she finally noticed the man who had been looking at her now for at least some good minutes. 

“What are you doing here?” 

He chuckled at her but didn’t reply. Just shrugged a little as he dug his hands deeper into the pockets of his hoodie. 

“How long have you been standing there?” Lynn continued to question him as she pulled the headphones from her head, leaving them hanging around her neck as she dug her phone out of her pocket, quickly turning off her music. “Sami, geez…” 

“Long enough to have seen what you can do.” 

He couldn’t hold back a little grin at the obvious blush creeping up on Lynn’s cheek as a reply to his remark. “I thought you said you can’t dance.” 

“That was in regard to your definition of dancing,” she replied bluntly, more or less obviously referencing the usual way Sami walked down to the ringside whenever given the chance. “Trust me, I’ve spent enough time around Ty and Dango to know way too much about dancing than I’d like to admit.” 

“Ooh, classy, aren’t we?” Sami smirked as Lynn pushed past him through the doorway. “If you teach me some moves maybe we can take the ballroom to the ringside at some point?” 

“I do a lot of things with the Collective, but that’s one you’re going to have to do without me.” 

“I dunno, I don’t really think my style meshes as good with anyone else. Cesaro doesn’t dance and Nakamura is… Well. You know.” 

Lynn let out a dry chuckle. “Yeah, I know. Which is why he would be, and is, the perfect one for you for this, and not me.” 

Sami sighed as he directed his steps down the arena hallway after the woman. “Lynn, please.” 

She stopped, immediate regret washing over her as she turned to face the puppy dog eyes the man was sending into her direction. “Give me at least one spin?” 

Lynn looked at the hand being offered into her direction for a second, letting out an overly dramatic defeated sigh as she took it, the grin quickly rising back on Sami’s face as he gave her a few twirls, before giving her a quick dip, stopping to smirk down at her as Lynn’s eyes narrowed back at him. 

“See, we could totally do this in front of the cameras too.” 

“Yeah, no. Or at least its gonna take a lot from you to get me to agree to any of that.” 

As if it was a dare to him, Sami leaned closer to her face, pressing a peck on Lynn’s lips with another grin. 

“Would that be enough?” 

“That’ll get you one spin on the ringside, tops.” 

Sami chuckled, straightening himself up finally, pulling Lynn steadily back on her legs after him. 

“Well, I’ll keep that in mind. I think I can bank up enough kisses to get me a whole dance show by next Friday.” 

Lynn just rolled her eyes at him, turning around before she grabbed the pull handle of her suitcase again. 

“In your dreams, Zayn.”


End file.
